


Brothers In Arms

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Over the summer Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy progress from training together as Aurors to rather more.





	1. Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's HD_BirthdayBash 'Fic Tac Toe' challenge

“Not got a home to go to, Malfoy?” Harry asked.

They were coming to the end of an intensive period of Auror training and everyone else had left as soon as that day’s training had finished.  Harry had hung back wanting to make some notes before he forgot them.

“I’m in no rush,” Draco replied.

Harry thought for a moment before saying, “Today’s your birthday, isn’t it?  You should have said, and we could all have gone out to celebrate.”

Draco snorted.  “What?  I’m a Slytherin, barely tolerated even on the training; no-one would want to join me.”

“I might!”

 


	2. Friendship

Although they were assigned to different teams they managed to meet up for lunch two or three times a week, as well as going for a drink together one evening each week.  Sometimes they would meet at the weekend, if they were both free at the same time, and go for a walk.  It was all very low key, which suited Draco; simply having someone who was prepared to be friendly was an improvement on the loneliness he had felt when he’d begun his training.  And Harry seemed to genuinely enjoy his company, which was something he wouldn’t have expected.


	3. S.P.E.W.

“Thank you for coming to tea with my mother,” Draco said to Harry.  “I’m sorry she was rude to you.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry I made things difficult for you.  You didn’t deserve the things she said.”

Draco shrugged.  “I’m used to it.”

Harry pretended not to notice the sadness with which Draco spoke, and gratefully took his cloak from the house-elf.

Draco accepted his own cloak and said, “Thank you.  Tea was delicious.”  Harry looked surprised at Draco’s words, so Draco explained, “I’ve learnt a lot recently about what it’s like to be treated badly; I’m trying to change.”

 


	4. Greenhouse

Draco had been surprised when Harry insisted they arrive early for Herbology training.  He was even more surprised when he was pulled to the far end of the greenhouse, before being pushed against the glass.  However, he didn’t have time to remonstrate before Harry was kissing him.  Slightly nervously he kissed Harry back.

When they broke for air, Draco said, “What was that about?”

“I knew you wanted to,” Harry replied, “but you were never going to take the initiative, and I was afraid if I suggested anything you’d bolt, so I decided this was the best solution.”

“It was!”


	5. Laughter

When Draco looked back at the following few weeks his overwhelming impression was of laughter.  He was happy being with Harry and, having acknowledged their mutual feelings, he was even happier.  The knowledge they were together had provoked various reactions from friends, but they had met the incredulous expressions with joint laughter, and the majority accepted that that they were together.  Draco had been concerned as to his mother’s reaction, but when she was no more unpleasant than usual they considered it a win.  And proceeded to laugh at the memory of her goldfish impression when told of the relationship.


	6. Solstice Meet-up

“You are coming to our solstice meet-up, aren’t you?” Harry said. 

“You should go on your own,” Draco replied.

“Why?  We’re together now.  It used to be a Gryffindor thing, but more people are bringing their partners.  No-one will notice.”

“Oh, they will.  You’ll be better off by yourself.”

“No!”  Harry’s shout surprised Draco.  “I’m not going alone, and if people don’t like it, they can leave.  Failing all else, I’ll leave.”

 “I’m still not sure.”

“Well, I am.  Hermione’s messaged me to say she’s got a group table sorted with space for you.  And you can’t argue with her!”


	7. Ribbon

Knowing that Harry’s birthday was coming up, Draco began searching for the ideal present for him.  He’d tried to get some ideas from Ron and Hermione, but all Hermione could suggest was ‘something to do with quidditch’ and Draco then gave up when Ron said, ‘just put a ribbon on it, mate, and Harry’ll be happy’.  Since Harry could afford to buy most of the things he wanted, Draco knew he would need to find something different, and he began to look at perhaps buying tickets for an event.  Then a chance remark of Harry’s gave Draco the perfect idea.


	8. Delight

Draco took great delight in planning Harry’s birthday surprise.  Ron promised to speak to his mother, but fortunately Hermione stepped in and had a quiet word with Mrs Weasley, who, when she understood the plan, was very willing to help.  All went smoothly until the day before Harry’s birthday, when Draco needed to set things up without Harry’s knowledge.  Neville came to the rescue, demanding urgent assistance from Ron and Harry, his best men at his forthcoming wedding.  Draco worked hard and slowly the room took shape.  Once satisfied he looked round grinning with pure delight.  Everything was finally ready.


	9. Birthday Party

Draco had blindfolded Harry before leading him into the room.  As the blindfold was removed, Harry gasped.  “Oh wow!  This is wonderful.  You’ve given me a proper birthday party, just like I always wanted as a kid.”

“I hope you like it,” Draco said nervously.

“It’s brilliant.  I can’t imagine a better present.” 

Harry grinned as he took in all the decorations, and then made a beeline for the table laden with the birthday tea.

As they finished eating, Draco slipped out of the room, to return bearing the birthday cake.  Harry’s expression when he saw the sparklers was unforgettable.

 


End file.
